empire_seriefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Good Enough
Cette chanson a été interprété par Jamal Lyon dans l'épisode "Le Roi Lyon". Elle a été chanté dans un bar ou il y avait Becky Williams et Michael Sanchez dans le public. C'est la deuxième fois où nous voyions Jamal chanter. Cette chanson est visé à son père Lucious Lyon à cause de sa relation avec lui qui ne supporte pas le fait qu'il soit homosexuel. Elle est la chanson numéro 1 de l'album "Empire (Original Soundtrack from Season 1)" et est chanté par [[Jussie Smollett. Paroles I give you all of me But it still ain't enough to make you happy I give you everything It still don't measure up Feels like I walked 5 thousand miles And didn't even come close Feels like I try to make you smile But you don't even care no I'll never be big enough to pay your dues But I keep trying And you just keep making me jump through hoops What do I got to do I just want you to look at me And see that I can be worth your love I just want you to look at me And see that I can be good enough, good enough Good enough, see that I can be yeah Good enough, good enough, good enough, good enough Good enough Oh, (good enough I can be good enough) (Good enough I can be good enough), (I can be good enough) (Good enough I can be good enough, good enough I can be good enough) I try to show you that I'm strong Why do I even bother 'Cause it's the same old damn song And you call yourself a father woah Feels like I'm reaching for the stars But heaven isn't letting me I wish that I had longer arms But I know that will never be, never be I'll never be big enough to pay your dues But I keep trying And you just keep making me jump through hoops What do I got to do I just want you to look at me And see that I can be worth your love I just want you to look at me And see that I can be good enough, good enough Good enough, see that I can be yeah Good enough, good enough, good enough, Good enough I'm standing right here waiting for you here I am (Look at me) Looking for your acceptance do you give a damn (Look at me) See it doesn't matter what you think I'm still a man (Look at me) Open up your eyes can't you see that I'm Good Enough I just want you to look at me Look at me I just want you to look at me See that I can be Good enough, good enough, good enough I just want to be yeah Good enough, good enough, good enough, good enough Traduction Je t’ai tout donné de moi Mais ce n’est toujours pas assez pour te rendre heureuse Je t’ai tout donné Je suis pas toujours à la hauteur On dirait que j’ai marché cinq mille kilomètres Et que je ne me suis même pas rapproché J’essaye de te faire sourire Mais tu t’en moques Je ne serais jamais assez grand pour te servir Mais je continue d’essayer Et tu continues à me faire sauter à travers des cerceaux Que dois-je faire? Je veux juste que tu me regardes Et que tu vois que mon amour peut en valoir la peine Je veux juste que tu me regardes Et que tu vois ce que je peux être Assez bon, assez bon Assez bon Et que tu vois ce que je peux être Assez bon, assez bon Assez bon J’essaie de te montrer que je suis fort Pourquoi je m’en donne encore la peine? Car c’est toujours le même refrain Et tu te dis père J’ai l’impression de chercher les étoiles Mais le ciel ne m’a pas laissé faire Je souhaiterais avoir des bras plus longs Je sais que je ne serais jamais Je en serai jamais assez grand pour te servir Mais je continue d’essayer Et tu continues de me faire sauter à travers des cerceaux Que dois-je faire? Je veux juste que tu me regardes Et que tu vois que mon amour peut en valoir la peine Je veux juste que tu me regardes Et que tu vois ce que je peux être Assez bon, assez bon Assez bon Et que tu vois ce que je peux être Assez bon, assez bon Assez bon Regarde moi Je suis là à t’attendre, je suis là Regarde moi Je ne cherche qu’à être accepté, tu t’en préoccupes? Regarde moi Ça n’a pas d’importance ce que tu penses, je suis toujours un homme Regarde moi Ouvre tes yeux, tu ne vois pas que je suis assez bon pour toi Je veux juste que tu me regardes Et que tu vois que mon amour peut en valoir la peine Je veux juste que tu me regardes Et que tu vois ce que je peux être Assez bon, assez bon Assez bon Et que tu vois ce que je peux être Assez bon, assez bon Assez bon Vidéos thumb|center|380 px thumb|center|380px thumb|center|380px Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Jamal Lyon Catégorie:Solo Catégorie:Chansons de la saison 1 Catégorie:Empire (Original Soundtrack from Season 1)